<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Happy Holidays by Sweetheart_Charlie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437327">Not So Happy Holidays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart_Charlie/pseuds/Sweetheart_Charlie'>Sweetheart_Charlie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Christmas, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Sweet Dean Winchester, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Top Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart_Charlie/pseuds/Sweetheart_Charlie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas were high school sweethearts, until something tore them apart. 6 years later, Dean had moved back home and Cas is back to visit family for the holidays. They run in to each other. Feelings come bubbling up again. But not in the good way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Anna Milton, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let The Holidays Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's past Christmas, but I thought, what the hell! This probably won't be a long story. Maybe just a few chapters. I hope everyone likes it. I'm sorry for any mistakes or confusion. Just feel free to comment. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year. Fuck 2020.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    "Daddy, how much longer until we get to Uncle Gabriel's?" The six year old asked, kicking her feet anxiously. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>    "Just another 20 minutes," Castiel replied, looking at his daughter in the rearview mirror. "Are you excited to see your aunts and uncles?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yes," Claire giggled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I think you're more excited for all the candy Uncle Gabe sneaks you," Cas chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "...maybe...," Claire muttered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I think he's just trying to win you over so you like him more," Cas teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    When Cas finally pulled up to his brother's house, Claire was basically vibrating in her car seat with anticipation. Cas couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's excitement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    As the blue eyed omega unbuckled Claire from the car seat, Gabriel stood at the front door, waiting for them. Claire quickly ran over to Gabriel once Cas put her down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey, monkey!" Gabe exclaimed, kneeling down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Uncle Gabe!" Claire squealed, running into Gabriel's arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The older Novak picked up his niece and started swinging her upside down by her legs, all while Claire was giggling and waving her arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Be careful!" Cas chided. "You're gonna drop her on her head."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Chill, Cassie," Gabe teased, putting Claire right-side up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    They followed the older Novak inside, bags in tow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I cleaned out the guest room for you," Gabriel said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Great. Thank you," Cas responded. "Hey, Claire, why don't you go with your Uncle Gabriel while I unpack?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I have some hot chocolate and Christmas cookies with your name on it," Gabriel sang. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Really? They have my name on them?" Claire asked, excitedly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah, go check. They're in the kitchen," Gabe chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Not too much, honey," Cas shouted as Claire ran to the kitchen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey, I know it wasn't easy to come over this year," Gabriel told Cas. "You know, ever since you-know-who moved back in town."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas shrugged. "It wasnt, but I'm not going to let it ruin our holiday plans. I'm just going to avoid him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas, you know this is a small town. It's going to be near impossible to avoid him," Gabe pointed out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Then I just won't leave the house," the omega retorted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Come on, Cas. You know you can't stay inside for two weeks. Besides, we promised to take Claire ice skating."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I know," Cas sighed. "I guess I'll just try to not think about it and have fun with you guys."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Good," the beta bubbled, patting Cas on the shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>                                                   🔹🔹🔹 </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Knocking on the door woke Dean up abruptly. He sat up and looked at the alarm clock. It was fifteen till 1. The alpha groaned, rubbing the sleepy dust out of his eyes as he grumbled getting out of bed. More knocks came. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Calm your tits. I'm coming," Dean growled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    He practically pulled the door off its hinges as he opened the door. There stood his tall, younger brother, holding a drink carrier with three cups, with his fiancée, holding a bakery box, by his side. Dean smiled brightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey, Sammy," Dean greeted, hugging the younger alpha. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey, Dean," Sam breathed a laugh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "And how can I forget my future sister-in-law?" Dean beamed, hugging Eileen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Nice to see you again, Dean," Eileen smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Come in. It's freezing out there," Dean said, inviting them inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean led them to the living room to sit and catch up while they drank coffee and ate donuts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "When did you guys get in?" Dean asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "This morning. Mom picked us up at the airport at 8," Sam answered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "That's awesome. It feels like I haven't seen you guys in forever," the oldest Winchester says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Not since we announced our engagement," Eileen pointed out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "We wanted to have a family dinner today. Just the five of us," Sam added. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean furrowed his brow. "Five?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah. Mom, Eileen, you, Cassie, and me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh," Dean sighed. "I'm guessing mom didn't tell you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Sam and Eileen looked at each other, confused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cassie and I broke up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What? You guys were great together," the younger alpha said, dumbfounded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "She was more commited to the relationship than I was. She wants to get married, have kids, but I just didn't want that. With her anyway."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Is this about C-" Sam started. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean cut him off. "No. It's not. Stop asking that every time my relationships don't work out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later That Same Day</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas sat on the couch with Claire sitting on the floor in front of him. He was combing his daughter's hair after taking a bath. They ended up watching a Christmas movie in Gabriel's living room. The couple in the movie just had their first kiss since moving to different towns. The omega on the tv smiled lovingly at his old flame.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Daddy?" Claire spoke up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yes, honey?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Why don't you have an alpha?" The six year old asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Well, um, I... I just haven't found the right one," Cas stuttered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What about my other daddy? What happened to him?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas got flustered, not knowing how to answer. Claire has never asked about her other father. Cas tried to stay away from the topic. He even stayed away from romantic movies when he would watch with Claire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Luckily, Gabriel heard the question and came walking over to help his little brother out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey, monkey, why don't you go bring your nail polish down here and you can paint your daddy's and my nails?" Gabriel quickly interrupted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yay!" Claire exclaimed, running upstairs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Gabe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Don't mention it," Gabe said, throwing himself on the couch next to Cas. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I don't know how to answer her. She's never asked about him before."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Do you think that maybe she senses him? You know, now that you're in the same town again?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You think so? I never thought about that. Does that really happen?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Gabe shrugged. "Yeah. Babies that never met one or both of their parents, still have a kind of connection. Especially, if the parent is an alpha. But I don't think it was proven. So, I could be wrong."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Do you think I should tell her the truth?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "That's up to you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I don't know," Cas sighed. "I do want to tell her, but maybe when she's older. I just don't want her to try and find him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas, you at least need to give her that choice to find him or not."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "No," Cas snapped, eyes watering. "He made his choice. He doesn't get to know her. I will never let that happen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Daddy, I brought your favorite color," Claire cut in, bouncing over with a few nail polishes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega wiped his tears, trying not to let his daughter see. "That's great. I needed a manicure."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>                                              🔹🔹🔹 </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "This looks great, mom," Dean praised. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Sam, Eileen, Dean, and Mary sat around the table for dinner. Mary made a nice meal for her small family. She was so excited to have her boys and future daughter-in-law together for the holidays.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Thank you, sweetheart," Mary replied, smiling. "Okay. Let's all dig in."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    They ate and caught up on everything going on. Mary started her rambling about Sam and Eileen getting married there, at home and not back in California.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh, we bought you both gifts," Eileen cut in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    She ran and grabbed them, handing Mary and Dean each a gift. Dean gave them a confused look. Sam pulled out his phone to start recording their reactions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Open them at the same time," Sam told them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean and Mary opened the gifts together. They both pulled out onesies. Mary's said 'Grandma's Favorite Grandchild,' while Dean's said 'My Uncle Is My Hero.'</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The Winchester's mother screamed with excitement. She got up and hugged Sam and Eileen. Dean had a proud smile on his face, joining his mother in hugging. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "My first grandchild," the alpha mother squealed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Sam side-eyed Dean knowingly. "Yeah. We found out a couple of weeks ago."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm really happy for you, Sammy," Dean admitted, trying to hide that small piece of sadness. "You two are going to be amazing parents."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Thanks, Dean," the younger alpha smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Next Day</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Okay. Are you warm enough?" Cas asked, wrapping a scarf around Claire. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cassie, she looks like she's being smothered," Gabriel pointed out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Daddy says I have a fever," Claire said, still shivering, despite being wrapped up. "I want to go ice skating."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I don't think that's such a good idea," Cas warned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "But I wanna go. Please, daddy," Claire whined. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas sighed. "At least wait until I get you something for your fever. Gabe, do you have- nevermind. Why would you have children aspirin?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I can go get some," Gabriel offered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "No, it's fine," Cas said, putting his coat on. "I have to see what they have. She's allergic to certain ingredients."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Are you sure?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yes. I don't want her to get sick," Cas confirmed, kissing the top of Claire's head. "I'll be right back, honey. Then maybe we can still go skating."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yay!" The six year old cheered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas headed to the closest store to find some fever reducer and cold medicine. He did not want Claire to get sick. The first time she got sick was a nightmare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Claire was only two years old when she first caught a cold. Cas was beyond scared. He didn't know what to do. The poor pup was burning up, coughing, and sneezing. She cried all night because of how uncomfortable she was. Cas tried everything. He was only 18. He didn't know what he was doing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Luckily, his older sister, Anna, helped him. She rocked Claire to sleep, letting the pup scent her. Claire quickly relaxed, taking in Anna's calm scent. Cas couldn't keep it together enough for his scent to calm his daughter down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    When Cas got to the store, he rushed to find what he needed. He didn't want to be out in public for longer than he had to. There was no way he could handle seeing-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Castiel?" A very familiar voice called out, freezing Cas in place. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>                                                 🔹🔹🔹 </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What do you boys want for Christmas dinner?" Mary questioned, walking into the living room where her sons sat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "It doesn't matter, mom. Whatever you feel like making," Sam answered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What about you, Eileen? Any suggestions?" Mary asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I don't know, Ms. Winchester. Everything you make is delicious," Eileen replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I told you, call me Mary," the alpha mother said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "How about a ham? And all the fixin's," Dean suggested. "And pie, obviously."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Of course," Mary chuckled. "That sounds nice. I'll need to make a list of everything I'll need. Do one of you mind going to the store for me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'll go," Dean offered. "I need to get away from these two lovebirds. They've been scenting each other the whole time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Sam gave his older brother his bitch face. "Jerk."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Bitch," Dean retorted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    A little while later, Mary gave Dean a list of ingredients she would need from the store. Dean happily took the list and drove off to the store. He needed to get out of there. Seeing how in love Sam and Eileen are is bringing back old memories that he does not want to think about. But don't get it wrong. He was extremely happy and proud of his little brother, despite the teasing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean grabbed a shopping cart and started shopping. The noise and bustle of everyone doing last minute Christmas shopping distracted the alpha's mind. He focused on the list his mom gave him and didn't bothering to dwell on all the things he was thinking about. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    As he turned the corner into the health section, his nose caught a whiff of an amazing, yet familiar scent. Why does he remember that scent? He's smelled it before, but couldn't figure out where he's smelled it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    At the exact same moment he recognized the scent, he saw dark, messy, but cute hair. It felt like his heart completely stopped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Castiel?" Dean called out without even thinking about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The alpha saw him freeze. Those beautiful blue eyes landed on him and he felt like the world slowed down. It wasn't until Cas dropped whatever he had in his hand and started quickly walking away that Dean snapped back to reality. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Wait!" Dean shouted as he tried to catch up to the omega. "Hey! Cas, stop!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean was able to catch up with him, grabbing his arm to stop him from running off again. Cas fought against him, trying to pull his arm away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Leave me alone," Cas growled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas, let me explain-" Dean started.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "No!" Cas sobbed. "I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "But-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I said leave me alone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean loosened his grip, letting his hand fall back to his side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Cas snapped, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Stay the hell away from me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The Winchester watched Cas hurry out of the store. Dean stood there for what felt like hours, stunned at what just happened. He didn't even know he was crying until he felt a tear drip down his cheek.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Take It Back Now Y'all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if this chapter is a little choppy and gets confusing. I was trying to fit all the things I wanted into this flashback, but, as always, my mind runs faster than I can type. If you get confused or have any suggestions, just send me a comment. Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>7 Years Earlier</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean cleared his throat, fixed his hair, and checked his breath. He rang the doorbell to the Novak house, nervously shifting his feet. The door opened and Dean's heart skipped a beat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey," Dean breathed, smiling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas smiled shyly at the alpha in front of him. "Hi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh, um, this is for you," Dean stuttered, handing Cas a rose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Thank you, Dean," Cas blushed, taking the flower and smelling it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I, uh, got the whole evening planned for us. If you still want to go out, that is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Of course I still want to go out with you. If I didnt, I wouldn't have said yes when you asked me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Awesome," the alpha said, smiling like an idiot. "Great. Yeah, of course."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas chuckled at the fumbling alpha. Dean held out his arm for Cas to take, leading him to his sleek, black car. The two high schoolers drove off to start their date.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh, come on! This game is rigged," Dean growled at the claw machine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas laughed. "Dean, it's okay. You don't have to try and win the stuffed animal for me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah, but you want the bear," Dean said, his face softening when he looked at his date. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "It's not a big deal," Cas reassured him. "But it was very sweet of you to try."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Wait, let me try one last time. I have a good feeling about this one," Dean spoke holding up a dollar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega rolled his eyes playfully. He watched as the 17 year old alpha tried the game again. Cas saw the determined look on Dean's face. Cas couldn't help but smile fondly at him. No other alpha he's dated for a couple of weeks ever treated Cas as nicely as Dean has in one night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Bells and whistles went off when Dean successfully won the bear Cas wanted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yes!" Dean exclaimed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The Winchester grabbed the pink bear and handed it to Cas. It was the omega's turn to smile like an idiot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Thank you, Dean." Cas gave him a kiss on the cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    It was time for Cas to get back home. He knew if he got home even a minute late, his dad was definitely going to punish him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    After arriving back at the Novak house, Dean walked Cas to the front door, holding his hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I had a really great time," Cas started.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I did too," Dean affirmed. "Maybe we can do this again?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'd really like that." Cas smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Awesome."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Can I ask you something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah, of course. Anything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Why did you ask me out? You have so many upperclassmen drooling over you. Why ask out a freshman?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You're different," Dean answered. "These older omegas are all the same. They just want to party and drink like they're adults. Or they just want a knot. But, not you. There's something about, Castiel. You're a cute, nerdy, shy, sweet omega."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas blushed more than he did the whole night. "You're really sweet, Dean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The alpha tucked a tuff of hair behind Cas' ear, then tilted his chin before pressing their lips together. Their mouths slotted perfectly together like two puzzle pieces. Cas started to deepen it, but the front door swung open.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Castiel," the omega's dad snapped. "Get inside right this instant."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas ducked his head, embarrassed by his father's outburst, and walked in the house to his room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Listen, boy. My son is a pure omega. And its going to stay that way. He needs to stay pure for the alpha he's going to marry and mate. Got it?" The Novak's father growled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "Y..yes, sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A Few Months Later</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas and Dean were making out in the alpha's car. Dean found a little secluded place where they can have privacy. Not that they needed that much privacy. It never went further than a heavy make out session. Dean was fine with it. Completely fine. He just went home with blue balls after every date. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Dean?" Cas breathed, still reeling from their make out session. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hmm?" Dean hummed, kissing and scenting the omega. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas stifled a moan when Dean kissed his mating gland. "I want to go further tonight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What?" Dean froze. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I want to have <em>sex</em>," Cas reiterated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "We can't, Cas," the alpha forced himself to say. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Do you not find me sexually attractive? Is that why you've never made a move?" Cas questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What? No! That's not it at all," Dean quickly said. "I think you're ridiculously beautiful. I've been wanting to go further for a long time already."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Then why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Your dad-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Of course," the omega scoffed. "What did he say to you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "He basically told me to keep my hands to myself. He doesn't want me to pop your cherry so you can stay pure for the alpha you're going to marry," Dean explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The alpha saw a change in Cas' face. Cas surged forward, capturing Dean's lips in a rough kiss. The omega started fumbling with Dean's jeans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Woah, woah. Easy there, tiger," Dean stopped him. "Don't do this just to get back at your dad."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I want this, Dean. I want you," Cas says in a soft tone. "Fuck my dad. He can't control my sex life."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You know, I think I'd rather fuck you," Dean retorted with a smirk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas rolled his eyes, playfully. "Really? That's your come-on?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    They started kissing again, hands roaming over each other. Before Cas could even unbutton his shirt, Dean pulled away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "If you want me take your virginity tonight, I want you to be comfortable. Your first time shouldn't be a quickie in a car," Dean offered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas smiled at Dean's thoughtfulness. "What are you thinking then?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I can sneak you into my house. We can do it in my room."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Okay. I like that idea."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Being as hard up as Dean was, he might have gone over the speed limit to get to his house faster. They successfully snuck in, avoiding his sleeping father on the couch and his sleeping mother and brother in their rooms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Once in his room, Dean pulled Cas close by the waist. He could already smell the nervousness coming from Cas. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm not going to hurt you," Dean reassured him. "We can take it slow and if you change your mind about this, at any point, I'll stop. Okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Cas nodded, giving the alpha a small smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Dean cupped Cas' cheek and kissed him softly. Cas deepened it, starting to unbutton Dean's flannel. The Winchester walked them back to his bed as he pulled Cas' sweater off. He gently laid Cas down on the bed, still kissing him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega lifted his hips to help Dean take his jeans off, leaving him in pink satin panties.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You're so fucking beautiful," Dean commented. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas' face and chest flushed pink. "Dean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean started kissing his way down the omega's body, paying special attention to his sensitive areas, like his nipples and sharp hip bones. Before he went any further, the alpha shed himself of his jeans. Cas' eyes drifted down, seeing the big bulge in Dean's boxer briefs. The omega swallowed, the nerves getting worse. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Like I said, I won't hurt you," Dean repeated, noticing Cas looking at his crotch. "I'll make sure to prep you enough. Just tell me if something hurts or you're not comfortable. I'll back off immediately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The nerves slowly started drifting away every time Dean reassured Cas. The alpha was such a sweet guy. Cas was happy that Dean will be the one to take his virginity. He felt safe and comfortable with him. He knew Dean would never do anything to hurt him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean continued kissing every inch of Cas' skin that was exposed. The scent of omega arousal filled Dean's nose. The Winchester sped up his foreplay and took Cas' panties off and his own underwear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart," Dean purred.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas started slicking more in anticipation. Dean slowly dipped down to get a taste of Cas' slick. The omega gasped at the feeling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You like that?" Dean questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Not even giving Cas enough time to answer, he went down to lick more deeply. The omega inhaled sharply, grasping at the blanket for leverage. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh my God," Cas moaned. "Shit, shit, shit, shit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Is it too much for you?" Dean asked, licking his lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "God no," Cas breathed. "I never thought that would feel as good as it does."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean huffed out a laugh. "That's just the beginning. It gets a lot better."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The alpha began to work Cas open with his tongue and fingers, making sure not to rush and hurt him. To ease any pain, Dean would alternate between lapping at Cas' hole, sucking his cock, or kissing his inner thighs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    When Dean pulled away, satisfied at how loose Cas was, Cas whimpered from the loss of the warm touches.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Dean," Cas whined. "I need to come."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Not yet," Dean said, moving up to the omega's lips. "We haven't even gotten to the best part."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Please, alpha," Cas whimpered, knowing by calling Dean 'alpha,' he would move this along.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    A growl rumbled out of Dean's mouth, roughly capturing Cas' lips. Cas moaned, tasting himself on Dean's tongue. Dean grabbed Cas by his thigh, pulling him closer to wrap his legs around the alpha's waist. He started pushing ever so slowly into Cas, watching his cock disappear into him. The omega's mouth hung open, feeling full with Dean's cock. Dean watched Cas' face for any pain, but all he saw was the Novak starting to breathe heavy with pleasure painted in his features. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Are you okay?" Dean asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Fuck, yes," Cas moaned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Finally, Dean bottomed out, feeling how tight Cas still was. He waited a few seconds before pulling out to slam back in. Cas breathed out a broken moan, meeting Dean's thrust.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Christ," Dean groaned, continuing to pound into his boyfriend. "You feel amazing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You're so much bigger than my fake knots," Cas breathed, arching off the bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean let out a breathy laugh. "Thanks, I guess."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Once the alpha picked up the pace, Cas moaning and chanting Dean's name like it was the only word he knew. When Cas threw his head back, Dean couldn't help but kiss and lightly bite at Cas' neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh, god," Cas cried, fingers digging into Dean's back. "Yes, Dean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    It wasn't until Dean found that bundle of nerves and continuously hit that spot when Cas couldn't contain his orgasm any longer. He came between them with a silent cry. His toes curled and heels dug into Dean's back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Shit," Dean moaned, his hips stuttering as he came inside Cas, making sure not to pop his knot to tie them together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    They stayed there, breathing heavy before Dean pulled out and laid next to Cas. The omega rolled over to drape himself on Dean. The Winchester tipped Cas' chin up to kiss him softly. Cas responded, deepening the kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I feel like I should say 'thank you,'" Cas joked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean laughed. "Well, I guess you're welcome."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas put his hand up against Dean's. "I really enjoyed that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I did too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    They were silent for a while just softly touching and kissing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I think I love you," Dean confessed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The Novak sat up to look at his boyfriend. "You love me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Especially after we had sex. It was a bad-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas quickly kissed him to shut him up. "I love you too, dork."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah?" Dean asked, his face lighting up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega smiled and nodded. "Yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    After they cleaned up, Dean drove Cas back home and walked him to his front door. They shared a lingering goodbye kiss and said goodnight. When Cas walked inside, he made sure to try to walk normally. His was pleasantly sore, but he didn't want anyone in his family to know that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    He quickly walked to his room, trying to avoid his brothers and sisters. He closed the door and hesitantly sat on his bed to take his shoes off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey, little brother. Can I come in?" His older brother, Gabriel asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas gave a quick approval and the beta walked in. Gabe froze, looking his brother over. There was something different about him. The omega's eyes widened when he noticed Gabriel scanning and scenting the air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What the absolute fuck?" Gabe whispered loudly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Don't tell dad," Cas automatically responded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas, you're 15 fuckin' years old!" Gabriel continued to whisper yell. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "So? I'm not a kid anymore," Cas retorted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "The hell you aren't. He's 17, Castiel. You don't think he's just gonna dump you now that he got what he wanted?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "He told me he's in love with me, Gabe." Cas smiled, looking at the ground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Gabe sighed, his face softening. "Just be careful. I don't want to see you heartbroken."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I won't be."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A Year Later</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Are we still on for this weekend?" Dean said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean and a few other seniors all chipped in to rent a cabin for a weekend. The alpha already asked Cas to go with him before they even knew if they could reserve it. Cas was hesitant. He knew his dad, nor his brothers and sisters, were going to let him go, but he really wanted to stay with Dean. So, he decided to lie to his family. He told them he was going to spend the weekend with one of his friends. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Maybe," Cas teased, shrugging a shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "How can I turn that maybe into a yes?" Dean arched an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "A promise to fuck me good and hard by the fireplace might do the trick."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "It's hard to believe you were a conservative virgin before we went out," Dean joked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Shut up," Cas nudged him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm joking, babe," the Winchester chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend to pull him closer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Who else is going?" Cas questioned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I think Meg and her girlfriend Ruby. And maybe Benny, Ash, and Alastair."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Really? Alastair might go?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah. What's wrong?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "He gives me the creeps," Cas shuddered. "The way he stares is just really off-putting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm gonna be there with you. He wouldn't dare trying to do anything to you. I already beat the shit out of him that last time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean caught Alastair boxing in a freshman omega, trying to grope and intimidate him. That omega was very lucky that Dean was there. The Winchester pulled Alastair away, throwing him on the ground and started swinging.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    That was the moment Cas fell for Dean. He never imagined that gorgeous, popular, junior would ever look his way, but here he was standing in front of the wonderful alpha. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The bell rang for the start of the school day. Students scattered, walking to their classes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'll see you at lunch," Dean said, kissing Cas' forehead. "I love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "I never tire of hearing that." He softly kissed the alpha. "I love you too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    They shared another kiss before they walked to their classes. Cas smiled, walking to history class. He couldn't believe that Dean and him were still together. He couldn't be happier to have a sweet and caring boyfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Later after school, Cas made his way towards Dean's car. He noticed the alpha was talking and laughing with a few of his friends. Cas slowed down, not wanting to interrupt. He knew what a lot of the seniors thought about his and Dean's relationship. Not that they would say anything to Dean's face, but Cas hears the rumors and gossip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean saw Cas walking towards them and smiled. He said goodbye to his friends as Cas reached him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey, beautiful," Dean greeted, hugging the omega. "You ready for our trip?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Of course," Cas answered, kissing Dean. "Where's your brother?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "He said he was going to his 'friend's' house," Dean said, doing quotation marks with his fingers. "Everyone knows Sam really likes that girl."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "He's still a kid. Don't tease him about his crush," Cas chided. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah, yeah," Dean muttered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The couple started their long trip to the cabin, talking and laughing about how much fun they're going to have. Cas couldn't be any happier than he is now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    By the evening, all the teens were there. Each of them had a private room, which Dean was very grateful for. They decided to all play games and drink. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Everything was going great, until Ruby suggested strip poker. Cas wouldn't have minded too much if Alastair wasn't staring at him constantly. But on the other hand, he knew Dean wouldn't let anything happen to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Drinks were flowing and clothes were scattered around the floor. Dean was the only one that still had most of his clothes on. Cas, on the other hand wasn't very good at the card game.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Cas told Dean. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean looked at him, worried. "Do you need help? I can come with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm fine," Cas responded before walking upstairs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Before he could even reach the doorknob, someone pinned him to the wall. Cas already knew who it was even before being turned to look at the perpetrator. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hmm. A young little omega for the taking," Alastair purred in Cas' ear. "And you're already half way to being naked."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega tried pushing him off, but didn't do a very good job. When he drank three beers, he wasn't feeling the effects until he got up and moved around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "A little tipsy, are we?" Alastair smirked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Fuck you!" Cas exclaimed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Alastair grabbed a fistful of Cas' hair and threw him to the ground and pinned him to the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Stop!" Cas snapped, fighting Alastair's advances.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Quit squirming you little bitch," Alastair growled, banging the back of Cas' head into the hardwood floor beneath him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "MOTHERFU-" was all Cas heard before he blacked out, falling to the floor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    When he woke up, Dean was pacing in their room. Cas was laying on their bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Dean?" Cas called out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The alpha was immediately at Cas' side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey, sweetheart. Are you okay?" Dean spoke softly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I think so. I just have a really bad headache."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas, I'm so fucking sorry," Dean apologized. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Dean, it's not your fault."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas groaned, sitting up, rubbing the back of his head, luckily not finding any blood or wound. Dean quickly helped him. The alpha sat next to him, pulling Cas into his arms, kissing the top of his head. Cas relaxed in the warmth of his boyfriend, sighing and starting to scent him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I love you," Cas muttered into Dean's chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I love you too," Dean responded, kissing the top of Cas' head again. "I promise nothing like this will happen to you ever again. I will always be here to protect you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas smiled. "Good. What happened to Alastair?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I broke his nose and threw him out in the snow," Dean stated. "Now, we can have real fun without having to deal with that asshole. Like maybe, sex? By the fireplace?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Next Week</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas had not been to school for a couple of days. Dean was getting worried. He's been texting and calling the omega, but all he gets is his voicemail and one text that said 'I'm fine.'</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean decided after school he was going to go to his house. He wanted to know what happened to Cas. He felt like he needed to comfort Cas if something was wrong.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    When he went to the Novak's house later that day, he knocked on the front door and to his surprise, Cas opened the door wearing one of Dean's shirts and a pair of blue and yellow pajama shorts with bees on them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean couldn't help but smile at how adorable Cas looked. He pulled the omega into a hug. Cas hugged him back, taking in Dean's scent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Where have you been? I've been calling and texting you. Do you know how worried I was?" Dean ranted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You shouldn't be here," Cas mumbled, not looking at Dean. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Why not? What's going on?" Dean questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "We need to talk," Cas replied. "Let's go to my bedroom. Nobody is home yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas led Dean to his room, closing the door behind them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What's wrong, babe?" Dean asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I... I'm pregnant," Cas stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What?" Dean breathed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas rolled his eyes and threw the three pregnancy tests he took at the alpha. "I know you heard me, Dean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean fumbled, failing to catch any of them. "Y..you can't be. I never knotted you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yes, you fucking did, Dean!" Cas exclaimed. "At the cabin. We were too in the moment and you tied us together."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "How in the hell did you get pregnant after only one time?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "How the fuck am I supposed to know? It's not like I did it on purpose." Cas collapsed on his bed and started crying more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Okay, okay. We're not making anything better by yelling at each other."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What are we supposed to do?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I... I don't know. But, there's nothing we can do to change it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Dean broke it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "It's gonna be okay," Dean stated. "We just have to live with this. We'll get through it together."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Really?" Cas brightened up. "Together?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah. Of course."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas cracked a smile and captured Dean's lip in a soft kiss. "I'm really glad. I didn't want to go through this alone."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You won't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The next day, being confident and reassured, Cas went to school. He automatically walked to his locker, expecting Dean to be waiting there. But he wasn't. Cas was pretty confused. Dean was always waiting there at the omega's locker ever since they started flirting with each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas decided to walk towards Dean's locker. The alpha stood there, locker open, just staring into it. Weird. Cas walked over, touching Dean's bicep, startling him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Dean?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh, hey, gorgeous," Dean greeted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Are you okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah, I'm good. I was just studying," Dean answered, holding up the packet he had in his locker.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh," Cas sighed. "Okay. Good. You scared me for a second."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Why? Did you think I was a zombie?" Dean joked, starting to tickle Cas. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega giggled. "Dean! Stop, you dork."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Maybe I am a zombie," Dean said, grabbing Cas from behind, holding him. "I do love eating you. Or a specific part of you that is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Shut up," Cas laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The senior kissed Cas' neck then let him go. Cas nudged his boyfriend's shoulder playfully, before hugging him. Dean chuckled, hugging him back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I love you, Dean Winchester."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I love you too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The next few days were normal. Although, Cas did notice Dean acting a little distant. Not distant enough for Cas to say anything, but enough to notice. He tried not to let it bother him. He knew Dean wouldn't do anything to hurt him. And even if he did, Cas felt confident that Dean would do it in a sweet and nice way. That's just how the omega felt about the 18 year old. He felt Dean was the kindest alpha he has ever met. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <em><strong>It was a Friday morning that changed everything.</strong></em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas bounced into the high school, happy it was Friday. Dean told him that he might be able to get free tickets to the big amusement park in the center of the city. He was going to take just Cas, Sam and the younger brother's close 'friend,' Eileen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Weird, but not unexplainable, Dean wasn't at the omega's locker waiting for him. He shrugged it off. Dean has been at his locker more often in the mornings now. He always tells Cas he's studying for a test. Cas is skeptical, but, nonetheless, trusts Dean and whatever his excuses were. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    So, Cas headed to Dean's locker, not giving it a second thought. But he wasn't there either. Maybe he was running late. Or maybe he skipped school. But he would've texted Cas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    He didn't think too much about it, until he saw Sam walking with Eileen. Cas met up with them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey, Sam," Cas greeted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh, hey, Cas," Sam replied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Um, where's Dean?" Cas asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Sam looked at him confused. "Dean didn't text you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Uh... No? Was he supposed to?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "He left. He dropped out and went to live with our uncle Bobby in South Dakota."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "....what?" Cas breathed out. "Wh...why would he leave?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Sam shrugged. "I don't know, but I heard Dean and our dad arguing really loud last night."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas nodded and muttered a quick goodbye before he rushed to the restroom. He stood at the sink, both hands gripping each side of it. He started having trouble breathing. His heart was racing a million miles an hour. Was this what a panic attack feels like? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The burn of acid hit the back of Cas' throat. He was going to be sick. He pushed open a stall door, collapsing in front of the toilet. He gagged for a minute or two, but ultimately didn't throw up. That's when the tears started. He moved away from the toilet and sat with his back to the wall. He hugged his knees and started sobbing. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy chapter 3! I hope everyone likes it. Sorry for any mistakes or confusion. Keep the kudos and comments coming! It makes me so happy to see everyone liking something I wrote.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Present Day</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas rushed inside the house, slamming the door behind him. He slid down to the floor with the door on his back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cassie?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Daddy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega shook his head, not looking at his brother or daughter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Claire, let me talk to your dad privately. Okay? We won't be long," Gabriel told his niece. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Claire looked at Cas, eyes watering, picking up on his distressed scent. "But, daddy-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "It's okay, honey. I'm okay. Listen to Uncle Gabe," Cas mumbled, still not looking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Claire hesitated, but eventually walked back upstairs. Gabe kneeled by Cas, concern lacing his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You saw him," Gabe stated rather than asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yes," Cas whispered. "He ran after me to try and explain everything, but I couldn't...."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm sorry, Cas," Gabriel apologized, hugging him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Everything just came flooding back, like it happened yesterday. I couldn't even buy the medicine for Claire."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    All of a sudden, there were a few knocks on the door. Cas' eyes widened in fear. They both stood up, staring at the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Maybe it's not him," Gabe offered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hello?" Dean called out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "That could be anybody," Gabe said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "It's Dean," the alpha mentioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "It could be a different Dean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Dean Winchester."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Gabe sighed. "I give up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Get rid of him," Cas whispered loudly. "I don't want Claire to see him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas quickly went to the living room, still in view of the front door, but where Dean couldn't see him. Gabriel opened the door with an angry, protective-older-brother look. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey, Gabe," Dean greeted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What the fuck do you want?" Gabriel growled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You know what I want, Gabe," Dean retorted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen," Gabe snapped, closing the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Wait, wait, wait," Dean exclaimed, trying to hold the door open with his hand. He sighed, handing Gabe a plastic bag. "Here. Cas dropped this medicine before he ran away. I'm guessing it's for the kid."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Gabriel snatched it. "Thanks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Can you at least tell him that I came by? I just want to apologize for everything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Gabe nodded, pushing on the door, successfully closing it, after Dean gave up on holding the door open. Cas went over and grabbed the bag from his brother. The medicications that Cas needed for Claire were in the bag. He couldn't help but crack a small smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Daddy? I don't feel good," Claire called out, walking downstairs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas walked over to her, putting his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up. What else is wrong?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "My throat hurts," Claire answered, coughing into her sleeve. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Let's get you in bed," Cas sighed, ushering Claire back upstairs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega helped Claire change into a Little Mermaid sleeping gown and got her in bed. He sat on the edge, tucking her in. He took the medicine out of the bag and opened them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Claire groaned. "I don't like that medicine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I know, honey, but this is going to make you feel better. And when you're feeling better, the first thing we'll do is go skating."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Promise?" Claire held out her pinky. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas smiled and squeezed her pinky with his. "Promise."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The six year old drank the medicine, scrunching up her face. Cas chuckled and kissed her forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Next Day</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas was tending to Claire while Gabriel made lunch for them. He was just about to call for them to come down and eat when someone knocked on the door. He went to go answer it, figuring it was Anna and her mate, Michael and his mate, or Lucifer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The door opened and Dean stood there with a plastic food container in his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What the fuck are you doing here?" Gabe growled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I brought chicken soup for the kid. I figured they were sick," Dean explained. "My, uh, ex had a kid so I learned to make soup."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Wow. So, you'll tend to a kid that's not even yours, but won't bother to tend to your kid," Gabriel retorted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean looked down, ashamed. "Yeah, I know. I've made huge mistakes, but I want to make it better. I was an idiot. I just want Cas to give me a chance to apologize."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Gabe grabbed the soup. "Ain't gonna happen. But thanks for the soup."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The older Novak started to close the door, but, yet again, Dean stopped it with his foot. Gabe groaned in frustration. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Come on, Gabe. Please," Dean begged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Who is at the-" Cas started, but stopped when he saw Dean.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas," Dean breathed, a smile tugging on his lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega turned and was about to run back up stairs, but paused when he heard Dean pleading, his voice wavering as he tried to hold back his tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas, just please, let me explain. Give me five minutes. I'm begging you," Dean pleaded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega hesitated, but eventually turned around to walk back towards the door. "Fine. Five minutes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas-" Gabe started. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "It's fine. I'll be okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean and Cas went outside to be alone to talk. Cas stood there, arms crossed, waiting for Dean to speak. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I, uh, I...don't know where to start," Dean hesitated. "So, um, you kept the baby. Obviously."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Of course I kept the baby. I'm not going to abandon my child like some cowardly alphas do," Cas retorted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean huffed a laugh. "Yeah. You got me there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Five minutes, Dean," Cas warned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. You don't know how much this regret haunts me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "6 fucking years, Dean Winchester!" Cas exclaimed, hitting Dean in the chest with a fist. "You didn't think of trying to contact me in those 6 years? You abandoned me, you dick!" He gave the alpha a shove. "You reassured me that <em>WE</em> would get through this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I was a stupid kid. I was scared to be a father at 18. I didn't know what else to do but run away from everything. I know that wasn't the right thing to do, but I couldn't handle it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You didn't think I was scared?! I was 16 years old! It was terrifying. Did you even think about what I would go through?" Cas yelled, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Do you know what happened when my dad found out? He was going to force me to have an abortion. My brothers and sisters had to protect me because my dad is an asshole. But did you even think of the consequences that I had to deal with?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas, I had no idea."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "How would you? You fucking left me and your baby! Do you know how I was treated at school? All the alphas kept harassing me because they figured I was easy and since I was already pregnant they could knot me whenever they pleased."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I had to drop out of school and move in with my sister in Michigan. The worst part was when I had to deliver our baby all alone," Cas sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "I was scared out of my mind. I had no support, no one to help me through the pain. I was all alone. Anna couldn't leave work. The rest of my brothers and sisters didn't make it in time to help me through it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean pulled him into a hug, both of them sobbing. "I'm so fucking sorry, Cas. I wish to God I could go back and do things over."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas tried pulling away, crying, pushing and hitting Dean's chest. "I don't want your apologies! I fucking hate you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I know," Dean said in a soft voice, still holding Cas. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I hate you," Cas repeated as he started to slow down his attempts to push Dean away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I hate you," Cas mumbled into Dean's chest, allowing the alpha to hold him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas slumped into Dean's arms, hugging him back. "I love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I love you too," Dean whispered, kissing the top of Cas' head. "I never stopped loving you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    They stood there, in the cold, hugging and slightly scenting each other, neither one sure if it was okay. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm so sorry, Cas. Please, forgive me. I hate myself for hurting you so much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I can't," Cas shook his head. "At least not right now. I need some time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean pulled away to look at Cas. "I understand. If you stay angry at me for the rest of your life, I would understand."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Thank you for buying the medicine for her." the omega looked away. "I was too terrified and angry to go back and grab what I needed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Her?" Dean asked, smiling a bit. "We had a girl?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Her name is Claire."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Claire? I like it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas tried to stop the smile that was tugging on his lips, but didn't do a very good job. Dean breathed a laugh. The alpha tilted Cas' head up to look at him, closing the gap between them. Cas was taken aback and tried to push Dean away, but didn't have the will to. He melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean pulled away. "I've missed you so goddamn much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I've missed you too," Cas admitted. "Even being so angry and hating your guts, I still missed you. I still hoped that you would arrive at my front door and apologize. For 6 fucking years, I felt that way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm so sorry," Dean apologized, caressing Cas' cheek. "I promise, I will never leave you again. I swear to you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "We'll see," Cas shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Can I...you know...meet her?" Dean hoped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I don't know, Dean. I've never told her about you or what happened. She might not take it well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean nodded, looking down sadly. "Yeah, I understand. I get it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I told her I would take her ice skating after she feels better. Maybe you would like to come? Meet her as my friend?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Really?" Dean's face lit up. "Yeah, I would love to. That'd be awesome."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas bit back a smile. "Great. Um, I should go check on Claire. Thank you again for the medicine and soup. That was very sweet of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah, of course. It was no problem at all," Dean replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Would it be okay if I asked for your number?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Sure."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The two of them took their phones out and exchanged numbers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Awesome. I'll, uh, call you," Dean stated, smiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas kissed Dean's cheek. "Bye, Dean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega looked back one last time, waving at Dean, before going back inside. The moment he walked in, he was met with his brother's upset face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What?" Cas sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Don't give me that. You know 'what.'" Gabe retorted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I heard what he had to say. That doesn't mean I forgive him, but it at least made me feel a little better knowing why he left."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Gabriel scoffed. "So, what? Now you're just going to let him back into your life? After what he did?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "After everything, I still love him. I just want to try again. He grew up. He seems different," Cas shrugged, smiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas," Gabriel groaned. "I don't want you to go through the same heartbreak. And its going to be worse if you drag Claire into this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'll be fine. We'll be fine. Besides, I'm not letting Claire know that Dean's her father just yet. We'll play it by ear. Now, I need to go check on Claire."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You better hope to God that you're right," Gabriel said after him, more to himself than his brother. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Next Day</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "How are you feeling, honey?" Cas asked, putting his hand on Claire's forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm doing a little better. My throat doesn't hurt anymore," Claire answered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "That's great," Cas replied. "Maybe we can still go ice skating tomorrow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yes!" Claire cheered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas chuckled. "Your aunts are making breakfast for everyone. Let's go get some before your uncles scarf it all down."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega helped Claire get dressed. Before reaching the stairs, Cas' phone rang. He pulled it out of his back pocket. Dean's name flashed on the screen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Go downstairs. I'll be there in minute," Cas told Claire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas walked to his room, answering the call. "Hello?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey, Cas," Dean greeted. "It's Dean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yes, I'm aware," Cas teased, smiling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean chuckled. "Um, I was wondering...If you would want to go to dinner with me tonight?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'd like that very much," Cas answered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Great! Awesome. I'll, uh, pick you up at maybe 7?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Sounds perfect."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Then it's a date," Dean proclaimed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Bye, Dean," Cas grinned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    When Cas hung up, he walked to the kitchen where all his siblings were, still wearing a huge smile and clutching his phone to his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Morning, sunshine," Anna, the oldest Novak girl, greeted. "Someone woke up in a good mood."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Did someone have a sexy dream?" Charlie, Anna's mate, joked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Charlie," Cas chided. "Can't I just wake up in a good mood without being questioned?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I think daddy has a crush," Claire added.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh, does he now?" Michael gibed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Why would you say that, Claire?" Cas asked, anxiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You were smiling a lot yesterday," Claire answered. "I know I smile a lot when I'm around my crush."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You're six years old and already have a crush," Gabriel teased. "Our little girl is growing up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Claire giggled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "So?" Anna sang. "Who is the one making you all blushy and smiley?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "It's you-know-who," Gabe declared.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Voldemort?" Charlie spoke up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "No, the alpha that abandoned Cas," Anna whispered to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Okay, okay, okay," Cas sighed. "Enough pestering. Can we just eat breakfast in peace, please?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    All the siblings looked at the omega, concern and curiosity crossed all of their faces. Claire quickly forgot about it, playing with her snowman pancakes with Gabriel. Cas internally sighed. How is he going to get his family to accept Dean again? What if Gabriel was right and Dean won't keep his word? He felt his heart rate start to climb up. He shook all the worries out of his head for the time being. He looked around at his siblings, smiling a little knowing his family can still get together for the holidays.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Later that evening, Cas was in the guest room deciding on what to wear, holding shirt after shirt in front of him while he looked in the mirror. He groaned in frustration. Why was he so nervous? It's just dinner. It's not like he hasn't been on dates with Dean before. He was rusty on the whole, flirting conversations. After Dean left, Cas barely even dated those 6 years. Nothing serious. Not even any intimate ones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Daddy? Are you okay?" Claire asked, standing by the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas jumped in surprise. "Oh, Claire. I thought Anna was braiding your hair."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "She was, but I wanted to check on you," Claire replied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "That's sweet of you, honey. I'm okay. Just a little nervous," Cas admitted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Well, it's a very long story. I'll be okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The six year old hugged her dad tightly. "It's gonna be okay, daddy. You'll always have me to make you feel better."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas smiled, tears clouding his vision. He kneeled down, cradling Claire's face. "You are too mature for your age, you know that? I promise when I get home, I'll tell you why I'm so nervous. Okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Okay," Claire agreed happily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Not too much later, there was a knock on the door. Cas quickly fixed his clothes and hair, which wasn't cooperating. He grabbed his phone and ran downstairs. He was hoping to get to the door before one of his siblings. Luckily, everyone was in the living room watching an animated movie with Claire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas quietly opened the door to see Dean standing there with a rose. Before Dean could say anything, Cas put his finger in front of his lips to tell him to be quiet. Once Cas closed the door behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey," Dean breathed, smiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega smiled shyly. "Hi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I, um, got this for you," Dean said, holding out the rose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Thank you, Dean. That's really sweet," Cas replied, sniffing the flower.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I thought maybe I could make you dinner at my place," Dean suggested.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Really? That'd be really nice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    They were off to Dean's apartment. They drove in comfortable silence, occasionally looking at one another, smiling. Cas' stomach was full of butterflies. He felt just like he did in high school when they went on their first date. A part of him did feel scared and guarded though. He still had the fear of Dean leaving again. Whatever comes of this date, the omega isn't going to fall too hard this time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    When they arrived at the complex, Dean opened the door for Cas and led him to his apartment building. Dean let Cas walk into his apartment first. He knew he didn't have the right to, but Cas started looking around to see if any other omegas have been there. It did look lived in, that's for sure. He had to admit, it did look cleaner than his room as a teenager.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "It's nice," Cas commented.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah. I mean it's nothing fancy, but it's just temporary," Dean said, helping Cas out of his coat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Temporary?" Cas questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah, I'm saving up for a house."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh. A family home?" Cas hinted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean smirked, knowingly. "Yeah. I mean, I was at least hoping for that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas nodded. "So? Dinner?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I bought stuff to make chicken a la king. Sound good?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah. Definitely. Do you need help?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Sure. You can help cut some vegetables."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Soon, any awkwardness that was between them, faded away. They talked and laughed about high school, drinking wine while they cooked. It felt normal. It felt like they never split.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You cannot chop carrots to save your life," Cas teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "At least I can make popcorn in a microwave without burning it like hell," Dean laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas hit Dean with a kitchen towel. "That was one time! Your microwave had too many buttons."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Sure, sure."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean moved behind Cas to reach for a bowl on the top shelf. The breath caught in Cas' throat, feeling Dean's warm body pressed up against his. All of his thoughts went to unclean things. It wasn't until Cas felt something that he snapped to reality. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Ow!" Cas exclaimed, looking down at blood running down his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Shit," Dean cursed, quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Cas' hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The alpha ran to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. Cas tried not to focus on the pain. Dean rushed back, picking Cas up with ease to sit him on the counter. And that just turned him on more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Gimme your hand," Dean demanded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas was quick to obey, giving Dean his injured hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Okay. It doesn't look that bad," the alpha stated. "At least not enough to need stitches."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean grabbed some antiseptic to clean the wound out, causing Cas to hiss in pain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Shit. I'm sorry. I should've warned you," Dean apologized.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "No, it's fine. I'm okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Once Dean bandaged his finger, Cas couldn't help but smile, remembering at how sweet the Winchester always was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Thank you, Dean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Are you okay? What happened?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas shook his head. "It was nothing. I guess my hand just slipped. I'm fine though."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Well, since it seems like you got your blood all over the vegetables," Dean joked. "I'm guessing we should do take out?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega smiled. "Yeah. I think that will work."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You still like that burger joint on Alamo Street?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "How did you remember that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "We would go there all the time. It's hard to forget the place you go to every week."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah, I guess we did go there a lot," Cas chuckled. "Dean?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hmm?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What do you think is going to happen with us? Are we going to build up a relationship again? Or is this just an apology dinner?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess both. I mean, if you're willing to. I would understand if-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas cut him off by kissing him. "You talk too much when you're nervous."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    As a response, Dean kissed him roughly. Cas moaned when he felt Dean deepen it, letting their tongues dance. That one kiss turned into a heavy make out session. Then the touching started. Dean couldn't stop touching Cas. His soft face to his thick thighs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas was desperate for Dean's warm skin to touch his own. He started to quickly unbutton Dean's plaid shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. His even broader, more muscled shoulders, actually. The alpha pulled Cas' sweater up, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it over his head. Dean be damned if Cas didn't become more beautiful than he already was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean grabbed Cas' thighs to pick him up off the counter. Cas automatically wrapping his legs around Dean's waist. He took them to his bedroom, laying Cas on the bed gently. The alpha practically tore Cas' jeans off before discarding his own. He surged back to Cas' lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    No words were spoken. Just the sound of their passionate kisses and breathy moans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    If it didn't already smell of omega arousal, it sure as hell did now. Dean reached down to squeeze Cas' ass, finding the fabric of his panties soaked. That sweet smell of Cas was doing things to him. He needed to taste it again. Before he could move down to lick Cas' hole, the omega rolled them over so he was on top. He started kissing his way down Dean's body, all while looking up at Dean with those beautiful, blue eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Once Cas pulled down Dean's underwear, the alpha's cock twitched in anticipation. Cas smelled the amazing scent of alpha musk. He never liked the smell of horny alphas, but Dean's was just enticing and perfect.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh, fuck," Dean groaned as Cas licked up his length.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas stroked the alpha's cock a few times and licked the slit, gathering precum on his tongue. He crawled back to capture Dean's lips, letting him taste himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>     The alpha rolled them over and literally tore Cas' panties off then took his underwear off and threw it behind him. He pushed Cas' legs apart so they were spread out. He started to kiss Cas' legs, making his way up to his cock. He dove down to get a taste of Cas' slick covered hole, pulling a gasp then a moan from the omega. Dean moaned at how amazing Cas tasted. He began to work Cas open, using his fingers and tongue, turning Cas into a moaning mess.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    When Dean was satisfied at how loose Cas was, he positioned himself to push into the omega. It felt like the first time to Cas. He doesn't ever remember feeling so full. Not even their first time together. Is it even possible that Dean grew a little? Or maybe it's just been a very long time since he's had sex. Either way, he sure as hell wasn't complaining.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean pressed his forehead to Cas', pushing in until he was fully seated inside the warm channel. Cas cradled Dean's cheek with one hand, both of them looking at each other lovingly, as Dean waited for him to adjust to the intrusion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean slowly pulled out just to thrust back roughly. Cas let out a broken, breathy 'uh.' Dean began to thrust lazily, not wanting to make it a quick fuck. He buried his face in Cas' neck, breathing in the omega's pleasuring scent. It was basically an aphrodisiac to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I missed you so fucking much," Dean breathed, kissing at Cas' neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas moaned, meeting Dean's thrusts. "I missed you too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The two of them were entangled together. They didn't leave space between them, just skin sliding on skin. Everything felt amazing. Cas could practically feel all the love Dean was radiating. It felt so good to be feeling that again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm so sorry, Cas," Dean mumbled into Cas' skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I know," Cas whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    As great as it felt, Cas needed more. He pushed back onto Dean's cock, trying to get him to quicken his pace. Taking the hint, the alpha did what Cas wanted. His thrusts became faster, but not enough to get them off too quick. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas gasped in surprise when Dean hit the perfect spot. That's when he repeatedly snapped his hips in that exact spot, making Cas see stars.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Dean," Cas moaned, grasping at Dean's back. "More."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I've got you, sweetheart," Dean drawled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Giving the omega what he wants, Dean picked up his pace a little more, angling his hips to thrust into Cas' prostate over and over. Cas started moaning and cursing as his orgasm built up. He cradled the back of Dean's head with one hand. Dean continued whispering sweet nothings in Cas' ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm gonna come," Cas breathed. "Knot me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Are you sure?" Dean asked. "You don't think it's a bad idea?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm on birth control. Just give me your knot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Shit," Dean cursed when Cas tightened around his cock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh my god," Cas exclaimed, his toes curling. "Dean!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega came with a cry. Dean's knot popped in and out until it tied them together, the alpha painting Cas' insides white. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned, his hips still trying to trust as he finished coming. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    They stayed there for a minute, trying to catch their breath and get their heart rate down. Dean rolled them to lay on their sides. Cas ran his thumb across Dean's freckles, looking at how beautiful he was. The alpha grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    With the way Dean was looking at him, Cas felt like he was in high school, experiencing love for the first time. While, it did make him feel good, it also worried him. What if Dean ends up leaving again? He doesn't think he can handle that another time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I can hear you thinking," Dean joked, tucking a tuft of hair behind Cas' ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "We shouldn't have done this," Cas confessed. "We got intimate too fast. I....I promised myself I wouldn't fall too fast again. What am I even doing? I can't believe I just slept with you after just seeing each other again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas," Dean spoke softly. "I fucked up our relationship 6 years ago. I will never fuck it up again. I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You had reassured me so much back then too," Cas argued. "Why should I believe you now? I don't want my heart broken again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I know everything you're saying is true and valid, but I'm not that same stupid 18 year old that broke your heart. I want to be a family with you and Claire. Just give me a chance, Cas. Please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Dean...."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas studied the alpha's face. He's going to feel like a complete and utter idiot if he's wrong, but he believes Dean. Does he believe because he's still in love with Dean and doesn't want to see him with another omega? Maybe. Is it because he doesn't want to think of Dean leaving him high and dry again so he's in denial? Possibly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Okay," Cas finally said, a small smile forming on his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah?" Dean mirrored his smile. "Really? Because if you-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas rolled his eyes, shutting the alpha up by kissing him. "You really need to learn how to stop rambling on like an idiot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Maybe I only do it so you kiss me," Dean challenged, wiggling his eyebrows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You're such a dork," Cas laughed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean cupped Cas' jaw and closed the gap between them to softly kiss him. The omega gripped Dean's wrist, deepening the kiss. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Family Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait. I've been busy lately, but I was able to squeeze in some time to finish this chapter. I want to thank all the commenters for the kind words and the helpful feedback. I'm sorry for the confusion about the whole plot. I wanted it to be a certain way, but it didn't come out the way I intended it to be. I hope this chapter kind of clears up some of the confusion. If not, just let me know. Leave some kudos and comments. They make my day. ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The Next Morning</p>
</div><div>
  <p>     Cas woke up, warm and content. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the sunlight coming in through the window. That's when it hit him; he wasn't in Gabriel's house. He turned to see Dean spooning him. Then he looked at the clock. It was just after 8.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Shit," Cas cursed, jumping out of bed to grab his clothes. "Shit, shit, shit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Baby?" Dean called out, still half asleep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I need to leave," Cas told him. "It's after 8 in the morning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean nodded, pressing his face back into the pillow. "Good. I can sleep in."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas threw his shoe at Dean. "Get up, Dean! You need to take me home."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Five more minutes," Dean mumbled, pulling covers over him more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Dean!" Cas snapped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega pulled the sheets and blanket off the bed, not realizing Dean was tangled in them. Dean rolled off the bed onto the floor with a loud 'thump.'</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed. "Okay! I'm up!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Finally," Cas sighed. "Where is my underwear?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I ripped them off of you," Dean answered, still sitting on the floor, rubbing his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Damn it," Cas breathed. "Do you have extra?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Panties? No," Dean scoffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas rolled his eyes. "No, dork. I mean any of your underwear."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah, but they're gonna be too big for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Forget it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The omega quickly got dressed, slipping his shoes on. Dean was right behind him. They rushed to his car and drove back to Gabriel's house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    After getting there, Cas gave Dean a quick kiss goodbye then ran to the front door. He was just about the grab the knob when the door swung open. Of course, it was Gabriel. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Shit," Cas whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Where the hell have you been all night?" Gabe snapped as Cas walked past him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You know where I was, Gabe," Cas retorted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Seriously, Cas? Again with Winchester? You know how this is going to end, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I don't want to hear it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas walked into the kitchen where the rest of his siblings were. They all smirked at him knowingly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Someone got some last night," Charlie mumbled into her mug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I heard that," Cas chided. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Claire ran up to him, hugging him. "Where were you, daddy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Um, I was out....taking a run in the park...." Cas hesitated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "With jeans?" Anna questioned with a smirk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yes, Anna, with jeans. It's a new trend," Cas retorted. "Claire, honey, can you go get all your stuff ready to take a bath? I'll be up in a sec."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Claire did what her father asked, running off upstairs. Cas sighed, grabbing a mug to pour much needed coffee in. He leaned against the counter, slowly drinking from his cup, waiting for all the questions from his family.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You were with him, weren't you," Michael said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yes, I was and I don't want to hear all of your complaints."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas, you can't be this naive," Anna started. "This is going to end the same way it did in high school and this time it will be worse because of Claire. You have to think of her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I am thinking of her," Cas raised his voice a bit. "She deserves to know who her father is. She deserves a family. I want to give that to her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Are you willing to let her get hurt if Dean does end up ghosting you again?" Adam questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I...," Cas sighed, calming down. "No. I don't want that. I want to wait to tell her. I need to know Dean isn't going to abandon us again. I'm not going to drag her into our unsteady relationship."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "This is a lot for her to take in. You really have to sit and think these decisions over. For her and for you," Gabriel added. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas sighed. "Look, I understand all of your concerns. Maybe I did do this all wrong. Just, let me handle it my way. I will not hurt my daughter. I have to protect her from the heartache I endured. Give me some time, okay? We're not leaving until after the holidays. Let me see how much Dean has changed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    All of his siblings stayed silent, absorbing what Cas said. They looked around at each other and they all agreed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>                                               🔹🔹🔹 </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean cleaned up his apartment to make it look nice and clean. He wants the apartment to look better for Cas. Especially if he plans to have the omega over more often and maybe even Claire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Knocks at his front door interrupted his thoughts. He went to open it and saw his brother and Eileen standing there. He smiled, inviting them in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You're pretty chipper for being almost 9 in the morning," Sam commented. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Why not? Christmas is two days away. My brother and his fiancée are visiting and announced that they're starting a family. Everything is looking up," Dean explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "No, really. Why are you so happy? What happened?" Sam questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas and I talked," Dean said nonchalantly. "We had dinner and I apologized for every-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You slept together," Sam stated instead of asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I mean, yeah," Dean shrugged. "We're on good terms. We're picking up where we left off."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You mean after you abandoned him and your baby then ran off to South Dakota?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Don't start with me, Sam."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "No, Dean. Humor me. Why would he even give you another chance after that shitty move?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Fuck off."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Sam," Eileen warned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Do you know all the shit he went through after you left?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What about all the shit I went through?" Dean yelled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Sam scoffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Do you even know the real reason I left? Somehow dad found out and he beat the shit out of me. Mom tried to pull him off, but he wouldn't let up. She was able to distract him for a split second so I could get away. He told me to leave or he'll kill Cas and my kid. I packed my stuff and ran off to Bobby's."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "But, why did he get so upset?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "The main reason; he was drunk like always. He told me that I should've knocked up a female omega. He didn't want his son fucking a male omega," Dean said, still angry about it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "That's why I heard you and dad arguing that night. I remember you weren't there in the morning. Mom just said you wanted to stay with Bobby to learn how to do mechanic work," Sam put the pieces together. "Wait, does mom know why you and dad fought."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I don't know. If she does, she doesn't want to bring it up I guess. The only reason I moved back was because dad died and I thought I could find Cas and apologize and win him back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "So, you told Cas all of this?" Eileen spoke up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean shook his head. "No. I don't want him to know. It's better having him pissed at me than to know how huge of a dick our dad was and how fucking weak I was to run off with my tail between my legs."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Before anybody could say anything, Dean's phone started ringing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hello?" Dean answered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hi, Dean," Cas greeted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh, hey, sweetheart," Dean smiled, his anger dissipated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "We're leaving to the skating rink. Were you still going to meet us there?" Cas asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah, of course, baby. I'm on my way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Once he hung up, he started unbuttoning his flannel while walking towards his bedroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You guys can either leave or see me naked, your choice," Dean called back at them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Gross, Dean," Sam chided, pushing Eileen towards the door. "Don't forget we're supposed to help mom with prepping for Christmas."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    After hearing the front door close, he started getting ready. He rummaged through his closet, trying to find the perfect shirt to wear when he meets Cas and their daughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>                                                  🔹🔹🔹 </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    All the Novak siblings arrived at the outdoor ice rink, dozens of people were already there having fun. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Okay, honey," Cas started, kneeling down in front of Claire. "I invited a friend of mine to meet us here. He's sweet and kind of a dork, but I think you'll like him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Is he cute?" Claire giggled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas smiled. "Yes, he's very cute."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Claire went with Anna and Charlie to ice skate while Cas waited for Dean. He watched Claire holding hands with her aunts, laughing and having fun. Cas smiled fondly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey, gorgeous," Dean greeted from behind Cas, startling him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You came," Cas breathed, his face lighting up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Of course I came. I told you I would," Dean said hugging Cas and kissing the top of his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Thank you," Cas replied, pulling away to look at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I want to redeem myself. I want to show you how much I changed and grew up. I will do anything to win your trust back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas smiled. "Well, this is a start."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "So, what now? How do we do this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Well, for one, you need ice skates," Cas answered, grabbing Dean's hand and walked over to the skate rental place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh, um, no, it's fine," Dean stuttered. "I'd rather just watch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What's the fun in that? I'm sure Claire would want to skate with us. What's your shoe size?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "No, really. I'm good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas realized something. "You don't know how to skate, do you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What? Yes, I do. I skate all the time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Okay, then prove it," Cas challenged pointing to the omega in charge of rentals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Fine. I will."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean hesitated, not moving until Cas gave him a little shove. The alpha puffed out his chest to show he was a tough alpha. Cas rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    After Dean got his skates, he followed Cas towards the rink. They sat on a bench to lace up the shoes. Claire skated over, a little wobbly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Be careful, honey," Cas warned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Are coming to skate with me, daddy?" Claire asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Of course," Cas answered. "Just let me finish putting the skates on."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean froze, staring at his daughter, jaw hanging a bit. She was beautiful. Him and Cas made that adorable girl. He felt his throat tightening. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Dean?" Cas called. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The alpha snapped out of it and looked at Cas. "Hmm?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "This is my daughter Claire," Cas introduced, helping his daughter walk closer to them. "Claire, this is my friend Dean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hi," Claire muttered shyly, sticking to Cas' side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hi there, sweetheart," Dean greeted, a bright smile on his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "He's gonna skate with us, okay?" Cas told Claire, kneeling down in front of here. "We might need to teach him how to skate."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Claire giggled. "Okay. Come on, Dean." She reached out her arm for Dean to take.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean's face softened watching his daughter be so sweet. He grabbed her little hand to follow her. Cas watched Dean and their daughter together. Tears started to well up in his eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You coming, daddy?" Claire asked, holding out her other hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas grabbed it and the three of them entered the rink. Claire and Cas had no problem. They've been ice skating since Claire turned 3. Dean, on the other hand, was having a problem standing up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Woah, woah," Dean panicked, losing his balance. "Wait."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Are you okay?" Cas questioned Dean. "It's okay if you can't do it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "No, no, no," Dean quickly said. "I can do it. I'm just trying to find my sea legs."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Sure," Cas mumbled, not wanting to laugh at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Here. You can hold my hand," Claire offered her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean's heart swelled. He smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Claire slowly started moving, helping Dean glide with her. Surprisingly, the alpha was starting to get better. He was actually able to stand up straight. The six year old let go of Dean's hand, smiling and cheering. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You did it!" Claire exclaimed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah," Dean breathed. "Hey, I'm actually doing it. Thank you, Cla-."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean was cut off by someone speeding by and knocking into him. The alpha lost his balance and fell on his back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh my god," Cas gasped, kneeling down. "Dean, are you okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The alpha coughed, the wind knocked out of him. "Yeah. I'm good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas looked to see who pushed Dean. Gabriel was facing them, a proud smirk on his face. Cas gave his brother a dirty look, making Gabe chuckle and skate back over to Michael and Adam. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm sorry, Dean," Cas apologized. "It was Gabriel's doing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "No, it's fine," Dean grunted as he sat up. "He had the right to do it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas and their daughter helped Dean back up. They led him out of the rink to sit down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I think that's enough ice skating for the.....year," Dean joked, still in pain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Do you need a band aid?" Claire spoke up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "No, I don't think that'll help, sweetheart." Dean chuckled. "You two go. Have fun. I'll still be here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Are you sure?" Cas wondered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean nodded. The omega smiled and took Claire back in the rink. Cas joined Anna and Charlie. Claire laughed as Charlie spun around with her. Dean watched the joy on Claire's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    He couldn't believe he has a beautiful daughter. His heart sank thinking that he missed the first six years of her life. All because John was an alcoholic, abusive, fucker. Dean never wanted to take a chance of coming back to town and his dad following through with his threat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    No matter what, Dean has his family back and he'll always protect them. Nothing like this is ever going to happen again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Winchester," Gabriel sneered, sitting by the alpha. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Wow. Look who has decided to stay this time," Michael added, sitting on the other side of Dean.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Um, hey....guys," Dean hesitated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "So, Dean-o," Gabe started, clasping Dean's shoulder roughly. "What are your intentions with our little brother?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I....I don't....I'm....," Dean stuttered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You know, our family has a lot of connections," Michael hinted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You ever hurt our brother or niece, even in the slightest, you might just turn up in a ditch somewhere," Gabriel continued. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What are you? Mobsters?" Cas snapped at his brothers, walking over as Gabe finished his threat. "I told you I was going to handle this on my own."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "We're just trying to intimidate him," Michael defended.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas, it's fine," Dean spoke up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "No, it's not," Cas argued. "Look, I appreciate you two being my protective older brothers, and I really love you for that, but I wanted to figure this out by myself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Daddy?" Claire called from behind him, at the edge of the rink. "Can I have hot chocolate?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas turned to face her, holding his hand out. "Of course, honey."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Why don't I buy for everyone?" Dean suggested. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'll help," Cas offered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Come on, monkey," Gabriel said, walking towards his niece. "Let's see if I can twirl you in the air like professional ice skaters."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Don't you dare," Cas warned his brother. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Chill," Gabe reassured him, but then winking at Claire. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean and Cas walked over to the little concession stand that was selling food, coffee, and hot chocolate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm sorry about my brothers," Cas apologized.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You don't have to be. I deserve it. They have the right to be angry with me. Any older sibling would do the same," Dean replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas got in line for the stand. "it will probably just take time for my family. They need you to earn back their trust too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yeah, I know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I was thinking we can try cooking dinner tonight at your place. I'll just try not to get blood on the vegetables this time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "That sounds pretty good," Dean responded. "Is this a family friendly dinner or is it just for us?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "We'll see," Cas hinted, wearing a small smirk and shrugging a shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Later on, Cas convinced Dean to get back in the rink. Claire was happy about it. Dean let her hold his hand, even though he was getting better with his balance. He just loved spending time with his daughter. Cas raised her with such a big heart. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Surprisingly, Dean quickly made friends with Charlie, which Anna tried not to like, but both of them were nerds, so she didn't bother saying anything. All of Cas' siblings were still skeptical. They didn't want to put their guards down, especially Gabriel. He never liked Dean. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    That night, Cas tucked Claire in bed with her pink stuffed bear. He turned the little lamp that projected stars on the ceiling. The six year old yawned and squeezed her bear tight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Did you have fun today?" Cas asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yes," Claire smiled. "Uncle Gabriel twirled me in the air."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh, he did? After I specifically told him not to? I think I'll just have to thank your uncle for that," Cas said innocently. "What did you think about my friend?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I like him,' Claire giggled. "He's funny."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas smiled softly. "Yeah, he is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Can he come with us to see the Christmas lights tomorrow?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Maybe. I don't know if he has plans, but I'll ask him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Yay,' Claire cheered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Get some rest," Cas told her, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, honey. I love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Love you too, daddy," Claire yawned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas tucked a strand of hair behind his daughters ear and kissed her forehead before getting up quietly to leave her to sleep. He softly closed the door and turned around to go to his room but was startled by Gabriel standing there. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Gabriel!" Cas whispered loudly. "You scared the hell out of me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You going to see him?" Gabe asked, crossing his arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas sighed, walking towards his room. "Yes, Gabe. We have a date."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Cas," Gabe sighed, following him. "I don't like this. I don't like <em>him</em>. I know he's going to break your heart again. I just feel it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "It's not going to happen. He's changed. I can see it. He's not that 18 year old that left me. He matured. I know he's going to stick around."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Don't be naïve, Cassie. You need to keep your guard up. I don't want to see you heartbroken again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Gabe, I love you," Cas said, gripping both of his brothers shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "I really do. And you were more of a father to me than dad was, but I need you to loosen your reigns. I'm 22. I'm not a kid. I can handle this stuff. If anything bad happens, it's on me. I'll take the blow and try to move on. But it's my mistake to make."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "That's not the way to handle this situation," Gabe argued. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Please, Gabriel. Just let me do it my way. It's going to be fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Fine. You're an adult and you have the right to do whatever you want, but you're still my baby brother and I need to protect you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas smiled. "I know. I'll always need you to protect me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Once he changed, and had a heart-to-heart conversation with Gabriel, Cas drove to Dean's apartment. He walked up to the door and knocked. Dean opened the door with a bright, charming smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey, beautiful," Dean greeted, inviting Cas in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hi," Cas beamed, kissing Dean softly. "So, what's on the menu tonight?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I bought stuff to make lasagna," Dean replied, handing Cas a glass. "And more wine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas smiled. "Perfect."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    After making and eating dinner, Dean suggested watching a movie. Cas agreed so they cuddled on Dean's couch watching 'Always Be My Maybe.' Although, it really didn't matter what movie they were watching. After only a couple of minutes into the movie, Cas and Dean started making out. Of course, it got heated and it led to scattered clothes thrown around the living room. They didn't bother to move things to his bedroom, so they stayed on his couch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Oh, god," Cas moaned, riding Dean's alpha cock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "So perfect," Dean breathed, looking up at the omega, hands gripping Cas' thick thighs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas rested his thighs and started rotating his hips, leaning down to kiss Dean while running a hand through his hair. Dean grabbed Cas' ass, squeezing it while he started teasing the omega's nipples. Cas moaned, arching his back, his nails scratching at the base of the back of Dean's head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I forgot how amazing sex feels," Cas breathed as another moan slipped out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean huffed a laugh. "With me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Well, yeah, kinda. I was talking in general."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What? No other alpha did it for you? They didn't compare to me?" Dean teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas sighed. "There were no other alphas."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Wait. What? You haven't had sex with anyone since me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas started riding Dean again, "Can we not talk about this? I'm having a good time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    A possessive growl came out of Dean. "You know how incredibly hot that is? Knowing I'm the only one that fucked that amazing ass of yours."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Of course," Cas rolled his eyes. "You alphas are so possessive."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean thrusted up for emphasis, hitting Cas' prostate straight on. Cas made a sound that was halfway between a gasp and a moan. The omega needed more, so he started bouncing and grinding faster. Dean's cock continued to brush against that bundle of nerves. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Fuck, Cas," Dean moaned, his blunt finger nails digging into Cas' thighs. "Keep riding my cock, sweetheart. Just like that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas could only breathe out moans and curses as a response. He felt himself getting close. He grabbed at the top of the couch behind Dean's head for stability. His thighs were burning like hell, but it was really worth it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Shit," Cas said through gritted teeth. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Suddenly, Dean's phone started ringing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "You gotta be fucking kidding me," Dean growled, grabbing the phone to answer. "What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Dean, where are you?" Sam asked on the other end of the phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Where do you think I'm at?" Dean snapped before groaning when Cas started to bounce slowly, Dean's cock being massaged by Cas' inner walls. "Fucking Christ."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What are you doing? You sound all strung out and breathless," Sam questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm entertaining," Dean retorted. "Now what do you want so I can get back to what I was doing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "It's mom. I don't know what happened, but she's having a break down."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What?" Dean sat up straight. "What is she saying? What did you say?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I just told her that you were back to dating Cas then she just broke down."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Damnit," Dean cursed. "Okay, I'll be there in like 5 minutes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas watched Dean's face as he hung up the phone. "Dean? What's wrong?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm sorry, baby. I have to go. We can finish this when I get back," Dean offered, lifting Cas off his lap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Wait a second. What's going on?" Cas asked as Dean rushed to put clothes on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "My mom is having some kind of breakdown. I need to go over to try and see what I can do to help."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'll come with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "No, you don't need to. Just stay here and I'll be back later."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Dean, when we were dating, your mom was always so nice to me. I want to come with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The alpha thought it through and agreed. They both got dressed and left to the Winchester house in Dean's car. Dean was the first one out, rushing to the unlocked front door, Cas not too far behind. Mary was on the couch crying and sobbing, Eileen next to her, trying to comfort her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Mom," Dean called out, kneeling in front of her. "What happened?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm so sorry, Dean," Mary wept. "I should've stopped you. I should've done something to stop him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Mom, what are you talking about?" Sam asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "When your father kicked Dean out," Mary started. "I... I should've..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you at all. It was dad's fault," Dean reassured her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Mary shook her head. "I didn't want you to leave. I didn't care that you were having a pup with a male omega."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I know, mom. It's okay," Dean hugged her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Dad was just old fashioned," Sam added kneeling down next to Dean. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas stood there, absorbing what was being said. He was trying to put all the puzzle pieces together, but he couldn't. His mind was racing. He walked outside to calm himself and try to process. He sat on one of the front steps. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    About 15 minutes later, Dean walked out looking for Cas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hey," Dean greeted, sitting next to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Hi," Cas muttered. "Dean? What really happened that night?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean huffed a bitter laugh. "So, you caught on to that then?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I'm not stupid."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I know you're going to look at me different and won't want anything to do with me, but I didn't leave because I was scared. My dad kicked me out and threatened me not to come back or..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Or what, Dean?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "He would try to kill you and our pup," Dean finished, angry tears starting to cloud his eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Wait. What? Why would he even say or do anything like that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "He didn't like the idea of his son having a pup with a male omega. He would've preferred that I knocked up a female omega."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas stared at Dean with disbelief. "Why....why didn't you just tell me that? You could've called me or texted me. I mean....I hated you for 6 years when I should've been hating your dad."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I didn't fight for you or our pup! I ran away like a fucking coward. Alphas are supposed to be strong and protect our families. Why would you even want a weak alpha like me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas squinted his eyes at Dean before punching his arm. "You're an idiot!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Ow! Fuck! What the hell?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I love you, dumbass. I always have. I don't care if you're not the stereotypical 'big bad alpha.' I just wanted you. I <em>needed</em> you. I... I felt like you didn't want us or that I wasn't enough for you. But no matter how angry or hurt or sad I was, nothing ever changed the fact that my true feelings for you were always the same. I love you, Dean Winchester. For who you are now and back then."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I love you so fucking much," Dean declared before capturing Cas' lips in a sensual kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Cas immediately kissed Dean back, holding his cheek. Dean deepened it, letting his tongue explore Cas' mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Dean pulled away after a few seconds. "I'm sorry, Cas. I should've known that you weren't like other omegas. That's the main reason I fell in love with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "I should've listened to the part of my brain that kept telling me that you wouldn't do something like that. That there had to be something wrong. I'm sorry for doubting you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Is everything cleared up?" Sam announced, startling Cas and Dean. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Were you listening?" Dean asked, turning to look up at his brother. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "A little," Eileen spoke up, coming to stand next to Sam.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "We wanted to see if our plan worked," Mary added. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "What the-? What's going on?" Dean questioned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Well, when Sam told me that you were seeing Cas again, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I always felt guilty for not stopping your father forcing you to walk away from your omega and pup. I hoped somehow you two would get back together and be the family you should have been a long time ago," Mary explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "So, this was all a setup? The crying? The whole breakdown scene?" The oldest Winchester continued to question.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "A little bit was fake. It still hurts if I think too much about it," Mary answered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Do you know about Claire? Our pup?" Cas asked Mary. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The Winchester mother shook her head. "No. Not completely. I wasn't sure if you kept her. I didn't want to get my hopes up that I had a grandchild. I didn't want to think about never being able to see her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Thanks," Dean finally said to his family.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>